


Public Interest

by thesoundofnat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The picture!” he exclaimed before getting thrown into a coughing fit. “The tweet!” he managed to choke out.<br/>Clint was nodding enthusiastically now. “Exactly! Jeez, I thought I was going crazy and had hallucinated the whole thing.”<br/>“What are you two talking about?!”</p>
<p>Aka Tony accidentally tweets a picture of Steve sleeping shirtless next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Tony would probably never get used to this.

In his life he’d woken up next to countless of people, most of which were still asleep and would never experience waking up next to him since he bolted out the door the moment he opened his eyes. Sharing body heat and getting into people’s personal space wasn’t a rarity for him, but loving it so much that he thought his heart would explode; that was rare.

And it was absolutely wonderful. Everyday, every single day, he got to wake up next to Steve. Got to see the peaceful expression on his face as he slept soundly. Got to wake up knowing that he’d get to see those eyes open and look around sleepily. Got to see them crinkle with happiness when they landed on Tony. Every single day.

This morning was no exception. Tony always woke up first, and it didn’t bother him a bit. Steve was curled up next to him, the covers having slipped down to his hips, leaving his bare chest exposed. He looked cold. Tony was just about to reach for the blankets when a thought occurred to him. Steve looked absolutely breathtaking and Tony needed to save that sight forever.

So he grabbed his phone instead and snapped a few pictures of his boyfriend, knowing Steve wouldn’t mind since he’d done that to him too many times to count. Tony might wake up first, but he was also the one to fall asleep first.

Observing the pictures and then looking at the real thing made his heart swell up, and he knew he needed to share his happiness.

Thus, he turned to Twitter. What with Stark Industries for some reason needing to have a Twitter account, he ended up creating one for himself. He had millions of followers even though he rarely tweeted. They would all be in for a surprise.

‘Mornings might be my favorite time of the day’ he wrote, not wanting to sound too cheesy. People could interpret it however they wanted.

And then, in a moment of pure bliss, he clicked on the picture of Steve just to get one last look of it before sending out the tweet. He then dove down to press a kiss to Steve’s temple and wake him up the way he knew he loved.

…

“I didn’t know you two were going public,” Clint said when they entered the kitchen hours later.

Steve frowned, but all Tony could think of was to get to the coffee pot and pour himself a huge cup. “Public?” Steve repeated.

Clint looked up from his phone. “You know. When you tell people that you’re a couple.”

“I know what public means,” Steve snapped back. “I just don’t get what you mean.”

Clint looked at him blankly. “Uh, the picture?”

“Picture?”

“The picture of you!” Clint sounded exasperated now.

Meanwhile Tony had managed to take a couple of sips of his coffee, and his brain finally caught up in the conversation. He promptly spit out the coffee he had in his mouth.

“The picture!” he exclaimed before getting thrown into a coughing fit. “The tweet!” he managed to choke out.

Clint was nodding enthusiastically now. “Exactly! Jeez, I thought I was going crazy and had hallucinated the whole thing.”

“What are you two talking about?!”

Clint muttered something before diving back to his phone, clicking around for a few seconds before turning the screen toward Steve. “I retweeted it.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he looked at the phone. “I… Tony?”

Tony was too busy catching his breath to reply immediately. “It was an accident,” he eventually said. “I hadn’t meant to attach the picture.” He didn’t like how small his voice sounded.

Steve looked between him and Clint’s phone for a moment, and then smiled brightly at Tony. “I’ve wanted to go public for a while now, but was afraid that you’d say no.”

Tony’s head snapped up. “You…you have?”

Steve nodded. “I never wanted to keep us a secret,” he admitted. “And now I don’t have to.”

Tony heard Clint’s camera going off as he lunged forward to kiss Steve, but he didn’t care. Clint could post it on Twitter and it still wouldn’t matter. Tony wanted everyone to know how lucky he was.

“Now I can finally post pictures of us on Instagram,” Steve said once they pulled apart.

Tony could only laugh.


End file.
